I forgive you
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Canonverse. Situado durante la pelea final. Se conocieron en una catastrófica situación. Un príncipe exiliado buscando su redención y una maestra agua desesperada por aprender a controlar su poder y ser capaz de proteger a su pueblo. Dos polos opuestos que eran iguales y se atraían con una fuerza abrumante. Zutara. Día 4 del fictober.


_Avatar: la leyenda de Aang_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, de lo contrario el Zutara sería canon. Mi versión fictober del Inktober 2018 de Pensurfing.

**Canonverse. Situada durante la pelea de Zuko y Katara contra Azula. Zutara.**

* * *

.

**4\. I forgive you**

Se conocieron en una catastrófica situación. Él, siendo un perseguidor y ella, siendo una inocente espectadora más que se vio envuelta en el caos de la persecución. Su inocencia y determinación brillaba en sus océanos, sintió un tumulto en su interior cuando los detalló con cuidado, sus ojos eran vivaces y guerreros, por un segundo se olvidó de su objetivo principal que lo llevó a la tribu del agua. Logró espantar sus pensamientos para exigir que se le fuera entregado el avatar y el reto invocó la tormenta en esos iris.

Un príncipe exiliado buscando su redención y una maestra agua desesperada por aprender a controlar su poder y ser capaz de proteger a su pueblo. Dos polos opuestos que eran iguales y se atraían con una fuerza abrumante.

En cada puntapié de la historia se vieron y lucharon; una y otra vez. Las primeras veces en duelos con sus contrapartes, sin embargo, últimamente se habían vuelto unos extraños aliados.

Él entendió que no podía seguir luchando, no podía permitirse dar más golpes, si deseaba avanzar, tendría que bajar la cabeza y ofrecer su cuello a las víctimas que persiguió sin descanso.

Ella, dudosa, desconfiada e impaciente lo ve con odio y desprecio. Él sabe que se lo ha ganado a pulso, tampoco es completamente acreedor de los crímenes que se le imputan.

En un momento imprevisto donde un sutil fuego inicia, alimentado por resentimiento, pena, culpa y…

_Ellos brillan, iluminan y consumen todo a su paso_.

Fue más que un desliz, una conexión inquebrantable que los unió en medio del caos, ella dispuesta a protegerlo y él salvandola, una actitud recíproca y agradecida.

Zuko sabía que el fuego lastima, hiere y destruye.

Katara aprendió y descubrió que el agua calma, sana y nutre.

Fue Azula la que provocó el caos y el momento de unión, incluso dio pie a la tentación de la traición y redención.

Él jamás olvida la mirada de ella, anhelante y desafiante, en un constante reto y provocación; bastó perderse unos segundos en el océano para saber que ese era su nuevo hogar. Y ella sonrió satisfecha y agradecida, confiaba en que tomaría la decisión correcta; en su interior, oraba para ser elegida sobre el perdón y el poder.

La realidad era dura y cruel

Él no se creía digno, _merecedor_, de la cálida vida que ella podía ofrecer. Por otro lado, ella fue herida de gravedad, destruyendo nuevamente aquel sueño infantil que dejó entrever cuando lo conoció. Una dura lucha dio pie, nuevamente se enfrentaron por sus aparentes ideales, cuando en el interior deseaban refugiarse en los brazos ajenos.

Obtuvo lo que siempre quiso, pero desconocía su costo. El perdón y respeto de su padre careció de sentido cuando su tío cayó preso. La simpatía de su pueblo y el título real perdió valor al ver sus océanos tormentosos vibrar en odio y decepción.

Bastó verla nuevamente para caer en cuenta de sus errores. La segunda y verdadera redención implicó mayor dificultad, Katara había endurecido su corazón luego de la traición.

No creyeron en él y no los culpaba. Ofreció nuevamente su vida, esta vez no al avatar, sino a esa mujer a la que lastimó y ella no dudó en rechazarlo.

Se vieron envueltos en la batalla final, conteniendo a Azula. Demostraron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro siendo el complemento ideal de sus elementos. Zuko luchó con fiereza, por su madre, su tío, su pueblo, su honor y… por ella.

Perdió de vista a su hermana por un segundo, suficiente para que se percatara de la tercera presencia y decidiera atacarla con aquello de lo cual no podría protegerse: un rayo. Apresuró su paso, usando su cuerpo como escudo para desviar la electricidad, dándole la apertura necesaria a Katara para atacar y contenerla. La estrategia funcionó a costa de su propio cuerpo que no tardó en desplomarse.

Murmuró su nombre como petición antes de ser envuelto en un cuerpo de agua.

—_Shhh. No hables, Zuko. Te perdono, lo hice hace mucho, así que resiste un poco más, por favor._

La súplica provocó que abriera sus ojos y la contempla con devoción. Bien podría morir en ese momento y él estaría satisfecho de conocer el cielo a través de sus preciosos ojos.

.

* * *

31 días de diferentes parejas y fandom, si tienes alguna sugerencia, ¡déjala en los comentarios! Podría ser la siguiente.

Si llegaron acá de casualidad, no olviden marcarlo como favorito si les gustó y dejar sus reviews. Se aprecian mucho.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
